1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photodetector control circuit which is provided in a photodetector for detecting light from a photodiode using a phototransistor, and which controls drive of the photodiode and detection of a current of the phototransistor.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, various cameras are provided with a vibration compensation function. The vibration compensation is achieved by moving the lens in accordance with camera movement to thereby obtain an image in which vibrations are compensated for. In order to execute this vibration compensation, the lens must be driven appropriately, and this requires accurate detection of the lens position.
For detecting positions of various components, there has been provided an arrangement in which a magnet is mounted on the target component and a Hall element for detecting this magnet is used. A Hall element is also being used for detecting a lens position.